mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чирайли/Галерея/Сезон 7
Буря эмоций Picture Day photo of Cheerilee and sick foals S7E3.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the schoolhouse classroom S7E3.png Cheerilee "oh, no problem" S7E3.png Cheerilee "I'm surprised you came to me" S7E3.png Twilight giving Flurry Heart her Whammy toy S7E3.png Twilight "didn't think the foals would be interested" S7E3.png Cheerilee "it was good you came to me" S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Ponyville Fables and Stables S7E3.png Ponyville Fables and Stables front cover S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates S7E3.png Spike holding up Burnferno, Warrior from Within S7E3.png Twilight, Cheerilee, Spike, and Flurry in the classroom S7E3.png Cheerilee holds up another book; Twilight shakes her head S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Gusty the Great S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "that was one of my favorites" S7E3.png Cheerilee notices something behind Twilight S7E3.png Cheerilee nervously points toward Flurry Heart S7E3.png Twilight puts Flurry Heart in her stroller again S7E3.png Flurry Heart sad that her drawings were erased S7E3.png Cheerilee "now I'll just write it up again" S7E3.png Cheerilee using chalk; Twilight looking embarrassed S7E3.png Вечный жеребёнок Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -three puppy paw prints- S7E6.png Scootaloo -when is she swinging by-- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Scootaloo -you've come to the right place!- S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job S7E6.png Apple Bloom -will be back to bein' besties!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -you have the CMC guarantee!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -what are you doing here-- S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity -to offer your 'clients'- S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Родительская опека The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Cheerilee thanking Scootaloo for her report S7E7.png Cheerilee -very well researched!- S7E7.png Cheerilee -a little heavy on the pictures- S7E7.png Cheerilee -a moldy sandwich in your report- S7E7.png Cheerilee gives Scootaloo a B for her report S7E7.png Cheerilee tells Rainbow and parents to quiet down S7E7.png Идеальная пара Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png И нашим и вашим Cheerilee pointing at Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Cheerilee and Helia scared of Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies flee from Princess Ember in terror S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity -flowers that accentuate my mane- S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Rarity -quite a few lavender arrangements- S7E19.png Rarity winking at Filthy Rich S7E19.png Filthy Rich -is lavender purple-- S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Pinkie Pie in Miss Cheerilee's classroom S7E23.png Cheerilee -have to remind the foals and fillies- S7E23.png Cheerilee -animals just can't digest pony food- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -where do these pies come from-- S7E23.png Cheerilee -they're from Rainbow Dash- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie surprised by Cheerilee's information S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -the day after her half-birthday-!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -very, very interesting- S7E23.png Miss Cheerilee smiling adorably S7E23.png Cheerilee -the students just love it- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -I'm so glad- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie crosses in front of her theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she didn't eat the banana- S7E23.png Pinkie -don't tell me this all just started recently!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -it's been going on for years!- S7E23.png Photo of Cheerilee X'd out on Pinkie's theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -you can't escape the truth!- S7E23.png Photo of Cheerilee in blue outline S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she doesn't even like them- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -are you sure-- S7E23.png